A Deal With The Devil
by sandlotus
Summary: Ryou has offered his loyalty and obedience in turn for the protection of his friends. But what exactly does Bakura want from him? te3ndershipping
1. A Compromise

Ryou grit his teeth, his hands balling into fists. "No! Don't do it! Get out of me!" He clamped his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to silence the sadistic laughter that rang in his ears, dropping to his knees and curling into himself. "Don't do it…please, don't…" He whimpered pleadingly, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. "I don't want them to die…."

"My silly little host. They won't die; just eternally be here to play games with you…" The voice murmured darkly. "Friends forever…until the end of time. It is what you wanted, right? To play games with your friends, to have fun..._forever."_

Ryou's eyes jerked open with a soft gasp or horror. "You _wouldn't!" _

_Not again, oh please not again.._

"Oh wouldn't I?" The voice murmured, a trace of amusement in his voice before he chuckled softly. "Rest easy, master. You will be with your friends soon enough; giving me the opportunity to have his body to myself." The ring began glowing before an almost identical image of Ryou cane from inside his sennen ring. He was ghostly; almost transparent. "I like this body of ours…I will make it my permanent home." He purred, leaning over Ryou and tilting his chin up; gazing at the wide, tearfilled eyes that stared back at him pleadingly.

"Please…I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't do this, not again. They're my friends! I want to live a normal life. I want to have normal friends!"

"You are a far cry from normal." Bakura murmured, though his expression flickered with interest. "Anything I ask of you, you say?" He straightened himself out, an arm wrapping around his waist as his other hand tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "You may be of use to me after all."

Ryou's eyes widened as he felt a cold chill creep down his spine. He shuddered to think of what this spirit would want from him. He was ashamed to know Bakura could overpower him at any given time, push his own soul back and take complete control.

"Alright, little hikari. I may spare your friends…_if_ you become my servant. Do as I say when I say it. No matter what it is. You will receive dire consequences should you defy me." Bakura's head cocked to a side, an evil and sadistic grin stretching across his lips. "_Very_ dire consequences, indeed. Don't take me lightly. I protect this body of ours; and I expect your obedience in turn." He glanced at the door as he heard footsteps in the hall. "Ah…consider yourself lucky we came to this arrangement. Or else your new friends would be joining the others inside your little figurines." He disappeared into the ring again, though Bakura's voice was still heard, strictly by Ryou. "I warn you…if you say anything, or reveal my presence I will take over and slaughter them. I haven't sampled the simple pleasure in tasting blood in a _very_ long time."

Ryou nodded dazedly, rising to his feet and wiping the tear stains from his eyes as he opened the door, having to forced a grin. But when he saw all of his new friends standing there with such eager and happy expressions, the smile became real. He had just saved them all. To what consequence he wasn't sure of yet, but he knew it would be worth it to know he would be able to see his friends everyday. Alive, well….and not in a comatose state.


	2. The Deal

Ryou sighed happily when he managed to play games with his friends; without interference of supernatural body swapping. Whenever that happened, it reminded him of a movie someone had once told him about. Invasion of the Body Snatchers. It made him shiver to think of it. He saw his friends to the door, allowing Yugi to embrace him whole heartedly before closing the door after they left. There was a silence that hung now that they weren't there. And on one hand, it felt like an awkward silence. On the other, this may be his chance. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking a few fingers over his ring. "Thank you, Bakura." He murmured gently, thinking the inhabitant in his body may not be as bad as he seemed.

"_Hn._ You suck the fun out of everything." Bakura growled out dangerously. "Not all in life is as it seems. How long do you think these bonds will last? It is only a matter of time before they find out what's happened to your friends in the past. And then they will abandon you out of fear. Remember, all those collected souls, your friends from your past; it was your wish I granted."

"I never wished for them to be turned into inanimate objects!" Ryou snapped, unable to resist the surge of anger welling inside him.

"Temper, temper; my little host. Or else our deal is voided."

"What do you care? You don't know the meaning of the word loyalty and honor!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, the spikes dangling from the ring immediately piercing Ryou's chest. "Do not think that because I have simply permitted you to have friends, that it has earnt you the right to go against me. I am not one to be trifled with, little hikari."

Ryou winced, a hand immediately going to his chest. He let out a pained gasp as his eyes widened, glancing to Bakura incredulously. "Did you really _have_ to do that, Bakura?" He whined, tugging on the ring. But it refused to be budged.

"Have to?" His mirror image echoed; before grinning maniacally. "I don't ever _have_ to do anything. I do what _I_ want to, foolish hikari." he murmured; his voice laced through with cold and cruel intent. "I allowed your friends to live, only because your loyalties may be useful to me. Your desire for them to live, and to do anything I ask of you, in return for their safety. We are getting to _that_ right away."

Ryou swallowed roughly, but nodded. "A-alright. What do you want?"

"Hn." Bakura crossed his arms as he turned away, walking a few feet over to the window and glancing outside. "It's too soon to scheme an attempt on the puzzle. And given our deal, I can't exactly kill him…until you disobey me." he shot a sharp glance over his shoulder, inwardly smirking as Ryou flinched.. "So what we are going to do; I will teach you everything I know about stealing. And when the time comes…you will be the one to take the puzzle."

Ryou's eyes widened in horror, his face paling. "I _couldn't!_ it would be like taking a part of Yugi! Like..someone taking _you!"_

Bakura simply shrugged carelessly. "People could take me nonetheless. I would just have a new host. You will accept my terms, or perish with your friends." He forced Ryou into agreeing to this term, not knowing the little body he inhabited was plotting as well.

He next day went as usual; or so Bakura thought. He slept in the ring while Ryou was at school, since it was a boring human task. Something he felt was not worth his time, when there were better things to be doing than sitting in class. And Ryou took this for granted, pulling Yugi aside before class. He bowed his head, wrapping his arms around himself as his friend stared at him in concern, and slight impatience.

"What is it, Ryou? We're going to be late.." When he didn't receive an answer, Yugi wrapped an arm around his friend, his bangs shading his eyes as he leant into an ear. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"We…_we cant be friends!"_ Ryou blurted out, his green eyes wide and anguished. "I will only put you and your puzzle in danger. And I cant…I wont lose another friend to Bakura!" He pulled away, out from under the arm before he pushed gently at Yugi. "Please forget me."

Yugi froze, his arm slowly going back to his side after a moment of shock. "Ryou, you cant mean it. We all had so much fun yesterday." He took a step closer, but Ryou only backed up a step, his expression fearful as he bit on his lower lip. "Trust me, Yugi. You don't _want_ to be my friend…" he murmured shakily before swiftly turning and sprinting off.

_It's the only way. The only way I can keep them safe, and free from Bakura's wrath. I __**wont**__ steal that puzzle. I wont harm them. I __**wont **__**take the puzzle**__!_

He was out of breath when he reached the bathroom, darting inside and locking the door behind himself. He just stood dazedly for a moment, before slumping against the wall. He struggled to calm his ragged breathing, and as he did so tears began to stream down his face. If only he could have explained to Yugi, to his other friends. If only they could help. He couldn't get rid of the ring; his father had given it to him as a present. And it would just come back anyways. Bakura had said he could get a new host anytime. That it wasn't an issue. But that was a lie. He knew it, and Bakura knew it.

_I am meant to be his host. He is my burden to bear, my parasite. As long as he believes me and Yugi are still friends, the deal is still there. I can act like I'm going to do as told; and I will to a certain extent. When it comes to me taking the puzzle…is when I will refuse. I'll find a way to lock Bakura up._

"Ryou!"

His green eyes darted to the door as he heard Yugi's footsteps pounding against the ground outside as the other ran through the hallway. Heart racing, he put a hand over his mouth to quiet his rough breathing, and his sniffling. He needed to be strong.


End file.
